parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny the Cat and Friends
CoolZDane's Movie-spoof and this is a parody of "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends" Cast: *Thomas - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Edward - Melman (Madagascar) *Henry - Baloo (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Gordon - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (1970))/2008)) *James - Cooler (Pound Puppies (1985's Special))/Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show))/Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw)) *Percy - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) *Toby - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Bertie - King Julien (Madagascar) *Terence - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Sir Topham Hatt - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Coaches - Elephants (The Jungle Book) *Troublesome Trucks - Dogs (Bambi) *Annie and Clarabel - Leonette (The Jungle King) and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Henrietta - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Duck - Jose Carioca (The Three Caballeros) *Donald and Douglas - Cheetata and Cheetato (Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series)) *Bill and Ben - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Diesel - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Daisy - Magica DeSpell (Ducktales (TV Series)) *BoCo - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Harold - Pegasus (Hercules) *Trevor - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mavis - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Oliver - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Toad - Jock (Lady and the Tramp) *Bulgy - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Skarloey - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Rheneas - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Handel - Maurice (Madagascar) *Peter Sam - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Rusty - Young Flower (Bambi) *Duncan - Ronno (Bambi) *Stepney - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *George - Scar (The Lion King) *Caroline - Marie (The Aristocats) *Diesel 10 - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Emily - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Lady - Charalamange (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) *Splatter and Dodge - Kaa (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Arry and Bert - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Cranky - Mater (Cars) Gallery Danny cats don't dance.jpg|Danny as Thomas Cuki-melman.png|Melman as Edward Baloo in The Jungle Book.jpg|Baloo as Henry Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-3917.jpg|Horton as Gordon Cooler Blushing.jpg|Cooler as James Thumperdisney.jpeg|Young Thumper as Percy Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Toby Uncle julien all hail king julien.jpg|King Julien as Bertie Po his big eyes.jpg|Po as Terence Scenes *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 1: Intro and Danny Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 2: Melman Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 3: Kiara (George Carlin) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 4: Young Thumper's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 5: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 6: Cross Lion (George Carlin) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 7: Horton Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 8: Cooler In A Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 9: Young Thumper Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 10: Danny's Anthem (Sing-Along Song) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 11: Come Out, Baloo! (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 12: Baloo To The Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 13: Trouble In The Studio (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 14: Baloo's Special Medicene (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 15: Shifu the Red Panda (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 16: Danny Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 17: Danny's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 18: Sir Geppetto Hatt (Sing-Along Song) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 19: Heroes (George Carlin) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 20: One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 21: Sawyer's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 22: Danny and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 23: Hopper Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 24: Mr. Krabs's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 25: A Close Shave for Jose Carioca (Ringo Starr-US) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 26: The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 27: There's No One Quite Like Sawyer *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 28: Cooler the Splendid Pound Puppy *Danny the Cat and Friends Part 29: The Roll Call and Ending Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas parodies